Commonwealth of Malefactum
Della Rovere Monarchy The Della Rovere Monarchy or Empire, is an unofficial appellation for the branch of the Commonwealth of Malefactum ruled over by Cesare the I. The Commonwealth is united in the person of the monarch. The Dynastic capital is the Di Visconti. The Kingdoms of the Siderea The Ravens, etc unified in December 2015 after splintering off from the Clan World. Thanks to the adaptability of those that built the Commonwealth, it has flourished ever since its creation and continues to aspire to great heights, particularly in incorporating clans into its benevolent embrace. Unification of the Commonwealth The unification of the Commonwealth into a politically central unit was achieved on 2 November 2015. Princes of the four noble families: Nemesi, Di VIsconti, Egzotikum and Viharos gathered to proclaim the birth of the 1st Empire Commonwealth. The de facto transition from the Clan World to a new realm signified the independence of the Commonwealth. All boundaries were dissolved upon unification, feudalism was re-imposed and democratic ideals squashed. Cesare the I Cesare Della Rovere thenceforth assumed the throne in 1 December 2015, after a series of complicated stratagems, power was consolidated and rebellious elements within the Commonwealth indeterminately eliminated. In the words of Cesare, "I will not live in this desecrated realm." And so he went along, and banished all those that had retained ties with the Clan World. "All of the Clan World must be covered in black crepe eternally." Saskia De Nemesi Saskia de Nemesi was the rightful beneficiary of Cesare the I 2015 - March 2016, (by order of succession). Upon vacating the throne, Cesare bequeathed all of his estate to his sister; Aryan Kaori de Nemesi. The Consistory voted with its essential functions to coronate Saskia the solemn Queen Regnant of the Commonwealth. Saskia's reign is, as she hopes: "Will be that of societal soundness and permanence." Ideological Foundations The ideology of the Imperial Escadrille Army are congruent with the general beliefs of the 4 Noble Houses of the Commonwealth. The Consistory serve as the central institution for the extension of C.o.M.'s ideology and its realization. Not only will we have every clan in Wizard101 espouse these beliefs, but they will pay tribute to the Della Rovere dynasty. Ideological dissenters are prosecuted by the Consistory, and 90% of the time are convicted for their atrocious crimes. Representing the ideological opponents of the Commonwealth in one form or fashion, are identified as follows: ♢ Enemy States: Other clans who conduct efforts to keep the Commonwealth down, to persecute her, or treat her unfairly ♢ Miscegenation: The weakening of the Commonwealth by pollution of blood ♢ Democracies and Republics: Liberal clans are corruptions of government, and express desire to topple righteous Kings ♢ Moral Decay: Symptoms of moral decadence are just threats to the well-being of the Commonwealth Doctrines * Human races exist. The physical and psychological characteristics which the citizenry of the Commonwealth inherit are superiour to that of the Clan World. * The Commonwealth constitutes the most powerful clan in all of the W101 Community. * The Commonwealth brings civilization wherever it goes. * No clan or guild can assimilate the standards of the Commonwealth. * The Millennial civilization cannot be altered.